Nueva vida
by WeasleyLuna
Summary: La vida de Harry después de terminar con Lord Voldemort.
1. 1 Teddy

1. Teddy.

Harry estaba sentado en el sofá del pequeño salón de la casa de los Tonks. Tenía los pies apoyados en una mesa baja, y pintaba estar algo cansado. Arriba, en el cuarto de Andromeda, dormía el pequeño Teddy. Tras el funeral de los caídos en la Batalla de Hogwarts, Andromeda había pedido a Harry que se hicera cargo del pequeño, porque ella tenía que encargarse de los cuerpos de su yerno y su hija. Habían pasado dos noches desde que acabara con Voldemort, y entre reparación del castillo, entrevistas con los altos cargos del ministerio y el funeral, Harry aún no había podido dormir en condiciones. Los ojos empezaron a cerrársele. "¡Despierta, Harry! ¡Qué tienes un bebé a tu cargo!¿Qué clase de padrino eres?" se dijo. Se levantó para evitar dormirse y fue a la cocina de los Tonks a prepararse algo de comer. Pero antes de que llegara, un estridente llanto de bebé se oyó en el piso superior. Harry subió rápido las escaleras.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué ocurre pequeño?

El joven cogió al bebé, pero no logró que cesara su llanto. Lo meció suavemente y Teddy lloró aún con más fuerza. Rogando que el bebé no se hubera hecho caca, se lo acercó a su nariz, pero el niño olía a colonia de bebé. Harry cogió el chupete del niño y se lo puso, pero Teddy lo escupió con fuerza y siguió llorando.

-¿Qué ocurre, Teddy?-le dijo al niño, comenzando a desesperarse. "Quizás tenga hambre".

Bajó a la cocina con el niño en brazos. "¿Qué come un bebé?". Rebuscó por los armarios de la cocina de los Tonks, pero no encontró nada apropiado.

-Acio comida Teddy.

Un bote de leche en polvo para bebés llegó volando a sus manos. "Bien, ¿y esto como se prepara?". Leyó las instrucciones, y con ayuda de su varita, preparó un pequeño biberón que Teddy devoró rápidamente. Ahora sí pudo ponerle el chupete. Lo cogió de nuevo en brazos y fue al salón.

-Bueno Teddy ¿qué te apetece hacer ahora?

Como respuesta obtuvo un gran eructo. Harry soltó una carcajada.

-Vaya Teddy, siendo tan pequeño tienes unos gases muy grandes.

El niño hizo un ruido parecido a una risa. Harry cogió el sonajero que había en la mesa donde antes tenía apoyados sus pies y empezó a moverlo para entretener al niño. Teddy miró fijamente el jueguete, y luego alargó la mano intentando atraparlo. Cuando se rindió fue a por las gafas de Harry, que las tenía mucho más cerca. La agarró por una patilla, cogiendo también varios pelos de Harry.

-¡Auch! Teddy, que te cargas a tu padrino.

Un desagradable olor envolvió el ambiente. Teddy rió ante la cara de asco de Harry. "Ahora sí" pensó Harry con tristeza. Subió al cuarto de los Tonks con el niño. Andromeda le había dejado preparado todo encima de su cama. Harry extenció sobre ella una gran toalla, y puso a Teddy en ella. Quitó la ropa al bebé y luego quitó el pañal sucio. "Joder Teddy, ¿todo esto ha expulsado tu cuerpo?". Ignorando el olor y las nauseas, Harry limpió el culito de bebé con las toallitas para bebés que Andromeda le había preparado. Luego echó polvos de talco y cogió un pañal limpio. "¿Cómo se pone esto?" Miró de nuevo el pañal sucio, que estaba en el suelo, e intentó adivinar como poner el nuevo. A tercer intento, Teddy quedó cubierto de nuevo. Vistió al niño de nuevo y bajó otra vez al salón. Allí estuvieron otro rato jugando con el sonajero de Teddy y con más juguetes del pequeño, hasta que se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos.  
Lo dejó de nuevo en la cuna de la habitación de los Tonks y volvió al sofá del salón.

Pocos minutos después, Andromeda entró. Tenía los ojos hinchados.

-He decidido enterrar a Dora y a Remus aquí, en el jardín. Los tendremos así más cerca.

Harry asintió, sin saber muy bien que decir.

-¿Cómo se ha portado Teddy?

-Muy bien, ha cenado un biberón, y luego hemos estado jugando aquí en el salón hasta que se ha quedado dormido.

-Te agradezco mucho que te hayas quedado con él, Harry.

-No hace falta que me agradezca nada, señora Tonks, los padrinos estamos para esto-sonrió-si de nuevo necesita que me quede con él, solo tiene que mandarme una lechuza, además, si a usted no le importa, me gustaría venir a verle de vez en cuando.

-Claro Harry, cuando quieras.

Tras un silencio algo incómodo. Harry se despidió y salió por la puerta, sin saber muy bien donde dirigirse. No quería molestar a los Weasley en estos momentos tan difíciles, aunque se moría de ganas por abrazar a Ron y a Ginny. " Es algo tarde, iré mañana". Hermione estaba en el ministerio, recibiendo ayuda para localizar a sus padres, de modo que no quería molestarla, y definitivamente no iba a ir a casa de los Dursley. Se paró en medio de la calle, suspiró, y, sientiéndose un poco solo, se apareció en Grimmauld Place.


	2. 2 Ginny

2. Ginny.

Se apareció a unos metros de la puerta de La Madriguera. Había ensayado en su cabeza varias veces una posible conversación con Ginny, pero aún no tenía claro que decirle, además, también sentía que no era el momento más adecuado. El rostro triste de Arthur Weasley apareció al otro lado de la puerta.

-Hola señor Weasley ¿Cómo está?

-Hola Harry. Pasa.

En el salón estaba la señora Weasley sentada en el sofá, y a su lado estaba George. Harry besó en las mejillas a la señora Weasley y abrazó a George.

-Siento mucho lo de Fred.-George asintió y la señora Weasley le respondió.

-Muchas gracias Harry, nos has librado de quien-tu-sabes, ahora podremos vivir en paz. Sé que Fred también te estaría muy agradecido.

Harry se sonrojó ante el comentario y preguntó por Ron, que estaba en su habitación. Harry subió y llamó antes de entrar.

-Hola Ron.-Los amigos se abrazaron como hermanos-¿Cómo lo estás llevando?

-Fatal-respondió Ron sinceramente.-Mis padres están destrozados, y George está vacío, como si le faltara algo dentro de él.

Harry notó como Ron estaba muy agradecido con su visita, necesitaba apoyo.

-¿Sabes dónde está Hermione?-preguntó Ron.-Desde el funeral no he sabido nada de ella.

-Se fue con Kingsley y otros miembros del ministerio, le ofrecieron ayuda para encontrar a sus padres, pero no sé nada más.

Ron asintió.

-¿Cómo ha estado Ginny?-preguntó Harry, sonrojándose un poco.

-También lo está llevando muy mal, era muy allegada a los gemelos. ¿Quieres ir a verla? Está en su cuarto.

Harry asintió, y ambos bajaron a la habitación de Ginny. Ron llamó a la puerta.

-Pasa-dijo Ginny desde del interior.

A Harry se le rompió al alma a ver la imagen que presentaba Ginny. Estaba sentada en su cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, tenía los ojos rojos, y totalmente hinchados. Se le notaba que llevaba todo el día (e incluso toda la noche) llorando. Lucía pálida y tenía unas marcadas ojeras. A Harry no se le ocurrió ninguna palabra de consuelo para ella, solo se sentó a su lado y le abrazó. Ella correspondió al abrazo y comenzó a llorar en el hombro de Harry. Pasaron así largo rato, hasta que Ron carraspeó, entonces, lentamente, se separaron. Ron se acercó a su hermana, la besó en la frente y dijo:

-Voy a mi cuarto, tengo que escribir a Hermione para ver como va la búsqueda de sus padres.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron solos, y se volvieron a abrazar. Ginny ya no lloraba y Harry comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Ginny."Es tan suave".

-Te eché mucho de menos durante tu ausencia, Harry-dijo la voz apagada de Ginny.

-Yo a ti también, pero encontré la forma de saber algo de ti-sonrió. -Todas las noches, antes de dormir, miraba el mapa del merodeador y te buscaba. Casi siempre estabas con Neville en la sala común, aunque había veces que era imposible encontrarte, supongo que cuando os escondíais en la sala de los menesteres, que no aparece en el mapa.

Ginny se separó y le sonrió. Luego se puso algo más seria, se miró a las manos y, algo avergonzada, dijo:

-Harry, me encantaría volver contigo, pero no sé si ahora mismo sería la mejor compañía, estoy destrazada, todo el día llorando, y apenas salgo de mi habitación. No me gustaría amargarte.

-Ginny, tu me has esperado un año entero a que volviera, y ahora que estoy aquí, no pienso dejarte nunca más. Si necesitas algo de tiempo, te daré tiempo, si necesitas apoyo, te daré apoyo, si quieres compañía, te daré compañía, pero deja de pensar que me amargarías, porque, creeme, lo único que deseo es estar contigo.

Ginny levantó la mano y acarició la mejilla de Harry, con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

-Nunca me habían dicho algo tan bonito.

Sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla de Harry, Ginny se acercó lentamente a él y le besó. Fue un beso lento y profundo, muy deseado y muy relajante para los dos. Cuando se separaron, se volvieron a abrazar, y tras un rato, Ginny añadió:

-¿Me acompañas a dar un paseo por el jardín?

-Claro.

Salieron y comenzaron a andar cogidos de la mano. Ginny le condujo a un gran árbol que había detrás de la casa. Cuando se acercarón a él, Harry comprobó que era un fresno. Lo rodearon y Harry vio que había tierra removida a la sombra del gran árbol.

-A Fred le encantaba jugar y hacer trastadas en este árbol con George.-Ginny sonrió melancólicamente mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Harry comprendió que bajo la tierra removida estaba el cuerpo de Fred. -Mis padres decidieron traerlo aquí, estará más cerca de nosotros. Vamos a comprarle una pequeña lápida, para poner su nombre.

Al igual que hizo Hermione cuando fueron al cementerio del Valle de Godric, Harry hizo aparecer de su varita unas flores que colocó bajo el gran fresno. Ginny sonrió.

-Son muy bonitas, estoy segura de que a Fred le encantarían.

Ron salió de la casa, los buscó con la mirada y se acercó a ellos. Miró las manos cogidas de Harry y Ginny, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

-Hermione ya me ha respondido, dice que aún no sabe nada de sus padres, y que está deseando venir a vernos. Os manda recuerdos a ambos.

Harry y Ginny asintieron. Ron observó las flores que Harry acababa de dejar y suspiró con tristeza.

Ya había atardecido cuando volvieron los tres a la casa, Harry y Ginny aún cogidos de la mano. Harry se despidió de la entristecida familia y volvió a su nuevo hogar.

La casa estaba condiciones horribles. Habían aparecido más doxys, la señora Black seguía con sus insorportables gritos, las cabezas de los elfos colgadas aún adornaban el pasillo y seguía siendo un lugar frío y tétrico. "Si esta va a ser mi casa, será mejor que me ponga manos a la obra con ella". Suspiró. "Necesitaré ayuda".

-¡Kreacher!


	3. 3 Londres

3. Londres.

Harry estaba pintando la habitación que en su día perteneció a los padres de Sirius de color azul pálido. Había decidido convertir esa habitación en la suya, porque era la más grande. Kreacher había sido bastante útil para quitar todos los horribles adornos que estaban adheridos a esa habitación mediante magia, porque a Harry le fue imposible. También había quitado los pósters de motos y de chicas en bikini que había en la habitación de Sirius, las cabezas de sus antepasados del pasillo y las banderas de Slytherin que había en la habitación de Regulus. Sin embargo, se había negado a quitar el cuadro de la señora Black y el horrible tapiz de la familia Black que había en el salón. "Bueno, poco a poco, al menos accedió a quitar las cabezas de elfos. Lo conveceré después".

Había pasado ya un mes desde que Voldemort había caído, y las cosas iban recuperando su curso. El ministerio había encontrado a los padres de Hermione hacía dos semanas, y ahora la joven no se separaba de ellos. Los Weasleys iban poco a poco recuperando su vitalidad. George había vuelto a abrir su tienda de artículos de broma, y ahora Ron era su nuevo compañero, encargándose de lo que antes hacía Fred. Al señor Weasley le habían ofrecido un ascenso en el ministerio, pero lo había rechazado alegando que no se encontraba lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevar esa responsabilidad, así que había seguido con su anterior puesto. Bill y Fleur había vuelto a su casa, cerca del mar, Charly a Rumanía con sus dragones, y Percy continuó trabajando como asistente junior del ministro, ahora Shacklebolt.

El jueves anterior, Harry había recibido una carta oficial del ministerio donde explicaba las idemnizaciones y recompensas que recibirían todos los que habían ayudado de una forma u otra a derrotar a Voldemort y a sus mortífagos. En la carta se explicaba que los participantes en las batallas recibirían la Orden de Merlín de Tercera Clase, junto con una suma de gratificación de tres mil galeones. Quienes hubieran destruido alguno de los Horrcruxes de Voldermort, recibirían la Orden de Merlín de Segunda Clase, junto a cinco mil galeones. Y a Harry, que había acabado con la persona de Voldemort, le habían otorgado la Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase, además de diez mil galeones.

A Harry le importaban bastante poco los títulos, pero reconoció que le vino muy bien el dinero. Desde que había empezado con la reforma en su casa se había gastado casi la mitad de lo que había heredado de Sirius en materiales y muebles. Además, había comprado muchos regalos y juguetes a Teddy, ya que sentía mucha debilidad por él, porque le recordaba a sí mismo cuando era pequeño.

-Este niño tendrá todo lo que yo nunca tuve cuando era pequeño.-Le había dicho a Andromeda cuando esta le regañó por mimar tanto al niño.

Solo le quedaba un pequeño trozo de pared por pintar cuando oyó un "Plop" en el salón. Rápidamente soltó la brocha, agarró su varita y bajó cautelosamente. En el salón estaba Ginny.

-¡Hola!-Le saludó amnimadamente.

-¿Te has aparecido?-preguntó Harry algo estrañado. Ginny asintió.

-Acabo de salir del ministerio, he echo el examen de aparición y ¡he aprobado!

-¡Enhorabuena!-Harry se acercó a ella, la cogió por la cintura, la levantó le dio varias vueltas y la besó en el aire.-¿por qué no me habías dicho que te presentabas?

-Quería darte una sorpresa. ¿Te apetece salir a tomar algo para celebrarlo?

-Esperame 10 minutos que me duche y me cambie-se dio la vuelta y subió.

Fueron a una heladería del centro del Londres muggle y luego pasearon de la mano por un parque mientras hablaban. A Harry le encantaba la compañía de Ginny, la había echado mucho de menos. Continuaron paseando y hablando animadamente y entraron en una calle comercial. Ginny se paró de repente y miró embobada un escaparate en el que había un maniquí con un vestido de tirantes de color verde, muy veraniego.

-Me encanta.-Dijo Ginny señalando el vestido.

-¿Pasamos y te lo pruebas?-le sugirió Harry. Ginny negó.

-No, porque si me queda bien voy a querer comparlo, y no sé si puedo pagarlo.

-Vamos Ginny, solo para ver como te queda.-Ginny comenzó a dudar.

-Es que no quiero tocar el dinero de la Orden de Merlín, aún me queda un curso en Howarts y ya sabes lo caros que son los libros de séptimo.

-Venga Ginny, que yo quiero ver como te queda.

Finalmente accedió. Dentro, había mucha gente, todos yendo y viniendo rápidamente, al ritmo de la música, que estaba muy alta. Harry y Ginny cogieron el vestido, Ginny pasó al probador y Harry le esperó fuera.

-Como me quede bien, te mato Potter, que no quiero comprarlo.-Oyó Harry que le decía desde dentro. Harry rio.-¿Cómo me ves?

Harry abrió la cortina del probador. El vestido le quedaba como un guante, Ginny estaba preciosa. El tono de ese verde combinaba con el naranja de su pelo.

-Te queda genial.

-¿Ves? ¡No tenía que habérmelo probado!-Miró el precio en la etiqueta-¡Ni siquiera puedo pagarlo!-Cerró algo enfadada la cortina del probador y se dispuso a quitárselo.-Toma Harry-Ginny sacó un brazo del probador con el vestido en la mano.-Déjalo donde estaba.

Sin embargo, Harry no fue a la estantería a dejarlo, fue a la caja y lo compró. La esperó en la puerta de la tienda.

-Aquí tienes tu vestido.

Ginny le miró sorprendida y sonrió.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Es que se te veía muy ilusionada con él, además, te sienta muy bien.

Volvieron paseando lentamente a Grimmauld Place.

-¿Te apetece que te prepare algo de cenar?-Ofreció Harry.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes cocinar?

-Desde que hace un mes me vine aquí a vivir.-Ambos rieron.

-¿No te cocina Kreacher?

-Por las noches no suelo pedirle nada, para que descanse. El pobre está haciendo mucho por hacer esta casa habitable y lo menos que se merece es un descanso.

Ginny aceptó la cena, que consistió en un sandwich para cada uno.

-No te lo has currado mucho ¿no?-dijo Ginny riendo.

-¡Estoy aprendiendo! ¡Dame tiempo!-Rieron.

Luego fueron al sofá del salón.

-Harry, no te he agradecido que me compraras el vestido.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada.

-Yo creo que sí.-Se acercó a él y le besó despacio.

Luego, Ginny fue profundizando el beso, haciéndolo más intenso. Empezó a enredar su lengua con la de Harry, y, para comodidad de ambos, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Harry notó como toda su sangre se acumulaba en una parte de su cuerpo, y, en la postura en la que se encontraban, Ginny pudo notar fácilmente la erección de su novio. Comenzó a moverse y a frotarse con él, y notó como se humedecía su entrepierna. El reloj marcó las diez. Harry se separó delicadamente.

-Ginny, me encantaría que te quedaras, pero es tarde y tus padres van a preocuparse.

Ginny asintió. Harry tenía razón, desde la pérdida de Fred, los señores Weasleys estaban muy sobreprotectores con sus hijos, sobretodo con Ginny, que era la menor. Ella lo entendía, y suponía que sería algo pasajero. Se levantó lenta y perezosamente de él. Miró la entrepierna de Harry y vio un gran bulto bajo el pantalón. Rió.

-No te rías, esto lo has provocado tú.-Ambos rieron.

Tras un último beso, Ginny se desapareció.


	4. Decisiones importantes

4. Decisiones Importates

Harry estaba tumbado en la cama de su nueva habitación. Ya la tenía totalmente amueblada, al igual que la cocina, el resto de las habitaciones, el garaje, el desván,el vestíbulo, el jardín, los baños y el salón pequeño. Sin embargo, Kreacher se seguía negando en quitar el tapiz de la familia Black que había en el salón grande y el cuadro de la señora Black del pasillo. Esto tenía a Harry un poco desconcertado, pues ya no sabía de que forma convencer al elfo. Lo había intentado él con su propia varita, pero le fue imposible. También había probado a hacerlo Hermione, pero tampoco pudo hacer nada.

-Harry, cuando la Orden tenía aquí el cuartel general, intentaron quitarlo miles de veces, y nunca funcionó. No vamos a ser capaces de hacerlo con nuestras propias manos, tendrás que convencer a Kreacher.-Le dijo Hermione tras su tercer intento.

Harry lo había intentado miles de veces, pero Kreacher no accedió. Tuvo que pillarse los dedos con la puerta del horno, por desobedecer a su amo, hasta que Harry le prohibió hacerlo, aunque le desobedeciera. Y era toda una pena, porque la casa le había quedado estupenda. Ginny y Hermione le habían ayudado a elegir los muebles para la habitaciones y el color de las paredes, y la casa parecía completamente distinta. Ahora se le podía llamar "hogar".

Se levantó y fue al salón grande, el del tapiz. Lo observó detenidamente y buscó con la mirada el lugar de Sirius, donde solo había una quemadura. Justo al lado estaba Regulus. "No sé si al final se hubiera sentido muy orgulloso de pertenecer a esta familia". Harry abrió uno de los cajones del nuevo mueble que ahora adornaba el salón y sacó un encendendor. Se dispuso a quemar el lugar de Regulus, al igual que estaban el de Sirius, Andromeda y otros pocos Black. Cuando empezó a oler a quemado, un "plop" se oyó detrás de él. Era Kreacher.

-¡Amo Harry!-Exclamó el elfo con su voz chillona.-¿Qué está haciendo? ¡No haga eso con el Amo Regulus!

-Al final Regulus no estaba orgulloso de pertenecer a esta familia. Solo hago lo que la señora Black hubiera hecho.

-¿El Amo Regulus no quería ser un Black?

-Al principio se enorgullecía de ello, pero al final no, no quería ser un Black.-Kreacher pareció meditar un poco.

-¿Cómo sabe eso el Amo Harry?-Preguntó un poco dudoso.

-Me lo mostraste tú, Kreacher, cuando te pregunté acerca del medallón de Regulus. ¿Lo recuerdas?

El elfo se quedó callado. Harry continuó con la labor de quemar el rostro Regulus del tapiz. De repente, Kreacher empujó a Harry a un lado, y con un simple chasquido de dedos, el tapiz desapareció, dejando una pared desnuda de color blanco en contraste con el color salmón que Ginny había elegido para el resto del salón. Harry se quedó estupefacto pero agradecido.

-¡Muchas gracias Kreacher!

-Si el Amo Regulus no se sentía orgulloso de ser un Black, kreacher tampoco se sentirá orgullo de haberles servido.

El elfo se dirigió al pasillo y Harry vio como repetía el hechizo con el cuadro de la señora Black. Sonrió, su casa ahora era perfecta.

Harry salía del Ministerio. Acababa de tener una reunión con Kingsley. El ministro se había enterado por medio de la profesora McGonagall que Harry quería ser auror, de modo que se había puesto en contacto con él para ofrecerle entrar en la Academia de Aurores sin necesidad de tener los EXTASIS, dado el historial de Harry. Sin embargo, el joven había rechazado el puesto.

-Te agradezco mucho la oferta, Kingsley, es muy atractiva, pero preferiría no contar con ningún privilegio. Quiero entrar por los EXTASIS, como todos.-Le había dicho.

Harry estuvo realmente tentado a aceptar, pero no se arrepintió de rechazar la plaza, pues no quería ser tachado de "enchufado". Ahora se dirigía al callejón Diagon, donde había quedado con Ginny. Cuando llegó al Caldero Chorreante, se encontró a su novia sentada en una mesa acompañada de Hermione.

-Hola chicas.-Besó a Hermione en la mejilla y a Ginny en los labios.

-¿Qué tal la reunión con Kingsley?-Le preguntó Hermione muy curiosa.

Harry les contó la oferta y su rechazo, algo que a ambas les pareció estupendo.

-¡Genial! ¡Así estaremos juntos todo el año!-Exclamó Ginny encantada.

-Me parece muy madura tu decisión, Harry.-Le felicitó Hermione.

Los tres fueron a Sortilegios Weasley, a recoger a Ron, que era su hora de salida.

-Será mejor que entres, Hermione, creo que Ron necesita ayuda.-Dijo George nada más entrar.

Entrarno a la trastienda y lo que vieron les sorprendió. Ron estaba en el baño, agarrado a la taza, sin parar de vomitar.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Hermione, algo asustada, mientras iba al lado de Ron.

Ron intentó explicar por qué se hallaba en esa situación, pero una nueva arcada lo impidió.

-Hemos estado intentando mejorar las pastillas vomitivas, pero creo que nos hemos pasado con los ingredientes.-Respondió George.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?-Preguntó Ginny, comenzando a preocuparse también.

-Una media hora, sin parar.

Hermione se puso manos a la obra rápidamente.

-Necesito ópalos, huevos de doxy, púas de erizo y ortigas secas, ¿tenéis? es para preparar una poción que le corte los vómitos.

-Hermione, fabricamos surtido saltaclases, por supuesto que tenemos todo eso.-Respondió George con autosuficiencia.

George se dirigió a las estanterías a recoger los ingredientes y Hermione a una mesa donde George y Ron normalmente investigaban y creaban nuevos productos. George le dejó los productos y en un santiamén, Hermione tenía preparada la poción, que tenía una pinta horrorosa y apestaba.

-Cariño, esto sabe asqueroso, pero te pondrás bien.-Le dijo cariñosamente a Ron.

Con una mueca de asco, Ron tragó el contenido del vaso.

-Puaj. Casi hubiera preferido seguir vomitando.-Todos rieron excepto Hermione, que le dio un pequeño cachete en la cabeza.

-Pues la próxima vez, te quedarás vomitando.

Salieron a la Calle. Estaba comenzando a anochecer, y una grandes nubes cubrían el cielo. Harry les contó a Ron y a George su decisión de volver a Hogwarts.

-¿De modo que sigues con la idea se ser auror?-Preguntó Ron. Harry asintió.

-¿Tú ya no?

-No, bastante he tenido ya con los mortifagos y compañía.-Sonrió-. Me gusta en trabajo de la tienda, y vendemos bastante, este mes nos hemos podido subir el sueldo.-Añadió. George asintió complacido.

-Entonces ¿no volverás a Hogwarts este año?-preguntó Harry.

-No, ¿para qué?

-Pues para terminar tu formación.-Respondió Hermione, algo enfadada.

-Hermione no me hace falta seguir formándome para trabajar aquí, y, además, nos va bastante bien.

-Sí, como esta tarde por ejemplo ¿no?

-Lo que ha pasado hoy no suele pasar, son accidentes ocasionales.

-Y ¿si no hubieramos llegado?¿qué hubierais hecho?

George y Ron se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

-Pues si terminaras tu formación sabrías preparar una simple poción antivómitos.-Reprochó Hermione.

Ron prefirió no replicar. A Harry le entristeció la noticia de no contar con su amigo para el próximo curso, pero eso tampoco le hizo cambiar de opinión, él continuaría con su sueño de convertirse en auror. Un trueno interrumpió los pensamientos de Harry.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa.

Se despidieron. Ginny se apareció en la Madriguera, George fue al piso que había adquirido con Fred y que ahora compartía con Ron encima de la tienda, pero Ron se quedó con Hermione.

-Se ha empeñado en que vaya a cenar a su casa, que me quiere presentar formalmente a sus padres.-Le explicó Ron a Harry, sonrojado.

Harry le deseó suerte a su amigo y se apareció en Grimmauld Place. Justo detrás de la puerta de entrada se encontró un pergamino doblado. Lo abrió y lo que leyó le hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa. El pergamino, con letras recortadas de diversos periódicos y revistas, decía:

IREMOS A POR TI, POTTER.


	5. Teddy

5. Teddy.

Había pasado un mes y medio desde que había recibido esa amenaza, y al no haber vuelto a recibir nada, Harry se despreocupó. "Mortifagos resentidos". De modo que había vuelto a Hogwarts tranquilamente.

Lo más difícil había sido despedirse de Teddy. La tarde anterior a la partida, había ido a casa de los Tonks. Estuvo toda la tarde jugando con Teddy, pero cuando llegó el momento de irse, el niño comenzó un berrinche. Era como si supiera que Harry no volvería en un tiempo. Se agarró al cuello de su padrino y lloró desconsoladamente.

-Vamos Teddy, volveré enseguida.

Andromeda fue a coger a su nieto, pero Teddy agarró el cuello de la camiseta de Harry y no pudo desengancharle. Cogió las manos de Teddy, se las abrió y Harry quedó libre. Teddy lloró aún más fuerte.

-Me da mucha pena dejarle así.

-No te preocupes, ya se le pasará.-Respondió Andromeda, con Teddy en sus brazos-. Le entretendré ahora con algún juguete.

A pesar de que la primera semana en Hogwarts fue bastante ajetreada, Harry no pudo dejar de pensar en Teddy. Se sentía como si lo hubiese abandonado.

-No le des tantas vueltas Harry, con su abuela estará bien.-Le dijo Hermione cuando Harry les contó su malestar a ella y a Ginny.

-De todas formas, si tan mal te sientes,-añadió Ginny,-el próximo sábado cogemos el mapa del merodeador y la capa invisible, y nos vamos a verle.

-¡Ginny! No llevamos ni una semana y ¿ya quieres saltarte las normas?-Reprochó Hermione.

-Vamos Hermione, miralo como está.-Señaló a Harry, que se veía realmente triste.- Además, solo serán un par de horas.

-Ginny, estamos en séptimo curso, este año son los EXTASIS, no podéis perder el tiempo así como así. Además, la profesora McGonagall ha mandado un montón de deberes ¿cuándo pensáis hacerlos si os vais?

-Para los EXTASIS queda el curso entero, y no vamos a estar yendo a casa de Teddy todos los días, y los deberes de McGonagall son para el jueves, ya los haremos cuando volvamos.

Las chicas siguieron discutiendo, pero Harry solo escuchaba a medias. Desde que Ginny había mencionado la idea de ir a ver a Teddy, Harry la había aceptado, pero no había dicho nada para evitar ser reprochado también él por parte de Hermione. "Cuanto más tarde se lo diga, menos tiempo tendrá para regañarme". De modo que cuando llegó el sábado, Ginny y Harry se metieron debajo de la capa invisible y, con ayuda del mapa de merodeador, se fueron.

-No os pienso dejar los deberes de McGonagall. Si no os da tiempo a hacerlos, os aguantáis-. Dijo Hermione a modo de despedida.

Cuando llegaron al sótano de Honeyduks decidieron desaparecerse directamente desde allí, para evitar ser vistos. Aparecieron primero en la puerta de "Sortilegios Weasley", porque a Harry siempre le gustaba llevarle algo a Teddy.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Fue el saludo de Ron.-¿Os habéis escapado de Hogwarts?

-Hermione ya nos ha echado la bronca, así que tú te la puedes ahorrar.-Le contestó Ginny.

-Vamos a visitar a Teddy, venimos a comprarle algo.-Dijo Harry. Ron lo ingnoró.

-Ginny, ¿sabes que si se entera mamá de esto te va a matar?

-¿Y por qué iba a enterarse?

-Porque yo se lo dijera.

-Pero no lo harás.

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura?

-Porque si lo hicieras te lanzaría un mocomurciélago con el que se te quitarían las ganas de volver a chivarte de algo.

-¿Queréis parar ya?-Pidió Harry-¿Tienes algo para Teddy o no?-Añadió impaciente.

Ron miró a su hermana con reproche y se dirigió a Harry.

-Seguro que esto ha sido idea tuya.

-Pues te equivocas,-respondió Ginny-, que he sido yo la que le he convencido. Y déjalo ya, ¿nos sacas algo para Teddy o nos vamos a la competencia?

A Ron le cambió la cara, y de estar enfadado pasó a reir.

-Tenemos un nuevo peluche que es la bomba. Esperad un segundo.-Ron fue en el almacén y volvió con un oso de peluche de color negro.- Aparentemente es un oso normal, pero si le aprietas la barriguita...

Ron apretó la barriguita, y el oso echó un eructo que duró unos 5 segundos. Los tres exclamaron un sonora carcajada.

-La duración del eructo depende de lo fuerte que le aprietes en la barriga.

-A Teddy le encantaría,-dijo Harry-, pero Andromeda me mataría. Mejor otra cosa.

-¿Una escoba de juguete?-Ofreció Ron.

-No, aún es demasiado pequeño para ello.

-Pues...-Ron pensó-, no sé que más ofrecerte, no tenemos muchas más cosas para bebés.

-Harry, ¿qué te parece esto?-Ginny tenía en sus manos un peluche que había cogido del mostrador.

-Ese es el juguete más soso del mundo,-dijo Ron-, no hace absolutamente nada.

-No se trata de lo que haga, si no de lo que le puede representar a Teddy.-Contestó Ginny.

Ron miró a Harry sin entender. Harry cogió el peluche: era un lobo de color grisáceo y con los ojos azules.

-Se parece a Remus.-Dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Podríamos decirle a Teddy, cuando aprenda a hablar, que lo llame Lunático.

-Seguro que le encanta. ¿Cuánto es?

-¿Qué diablos hacéis aquí?-Reprochó Andromeda.

-Bueno, echamos mucho de menos a Teddy.-Contestó Harry con cautela.

-¿Es esta la educación que piensas darle a mi nieto? ¿Escapándote del colegio?

Harry no supo que responder a eso. No esperaba esta bienvenida de Andromeda.

-Pasad. La verdad es que Teddy también te ha echado mucho de menos.

Cuando Teddy vio a Harry, chilló y rió lleno de algría, y quiso ir hacia él arrastrandose. Harry llegó antes de que pudiera hacerse daño y lo levantó. Harry le dio a su ahijado el peluche y Ginny fue a la cocina con Andromeda.

-Señora Tonks,-comenzó Ginny-, no queríamos molestarla, es solo que...bueno... ya sabe que Harry y Teddy son casi inseparables. Harry ha estado toda la semana realmente triste, y bueno, creo que no ha sido tan mala idea venir a verle-. Desde el salón se oyó una gran carcajada del bebé-. ¿Lo ve?

Andromeda no contestó. "Es buena persona, pero tiene realmente mal carácter". Pensó Ginny.

Teddy jugó con Lunático todo el rato. A Andromeda le pareció un juguete adorable y se lo agradeció a Harry con una sonrisa. Pero cuando llegó el momento de la nueva despedida, Teddy formó otro berrinche. Esta vez no pilló desprevenida a Andromeda y pudo coger al niño antes de que se agarrara a Harry.

-El próximo sábado estaremos aquí de nuevo.

Antes de que Andromeda les puediera reprochar algo, se aparecieron en el sótano de Honeydukes.

De esta forma, las visitas de los sábados después de comer a casa de los Tonks se hicieron habituales durante todo el curso.


End file.
